Match Days NEW
by Tmbookworm
Summary: What if your past comes back to haunt you? The flock needs to realize how they are who they are today. No danger Itex, etc. except from themselves. Beginning is a bit OOC, but it gets better. Post MAX, Pre FANG. Pairings: NIGGY, FAX, others undetermined
1. IMPORTANT!

**AN-** Oh my god, so sorry to everyone who read this story. You see, the version you guys had all read was my old version. I wrote that a long long time ago, even before I posted it. I'm going to revise all of this, even though there aren't many chapters out. I'm going to re-do all of this and my other story, so I'm going to erase my other chapters and update soon. I was on writers block for the stories, and now I have some new idea (I know you're all rolling your eyes thinking 'yeah... many, many, many _months_ later') but I promise it'll be better this time! I'm going to pretty much keep what I had before, I'll just keep some of the Author Notes and changes bits and pieces of the story. If you're on author alert I suggest re-reading it all.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I've noticed that bad stuff always happens to me on "Match Days". You know, the days that are 7/7/07 (that was when Jeb left), or 9/9/09 (which just happened to be when we—the flock—left the E house and we started all our challenges), etc. The 'rules' are that it can be any number (6/6/06, 8/8/08, 10/10/10) but it has to be the same number the whole time. There are a couple exceptions though, 7/11/11, 11/11/7, 7/11/7, 11/7/11, 7/7/11, 11/11/7, 7/11/11, 11/7/7; you get the picture. As long as the two numbers are 7 and 11 with another 7 or 11, in any order it's considered a match day.

You have no idea why I'm saying any of this now do you? Well you see, my 13 birthday was July 11 and the year _it_ happened was 2011—7/11/11. And you see, good things and bad things always happened to me on the 7 AND 11 days (on 7/7/11-a few days prior to my birthday-we were caught by the school; they tested on us, but then Iggy got his eyesight back; then we escaped), so when _it_ happened I was sure if it was the worst thing that could ever happen—or if it was the best.

I refuse to tell you what happened until you learn a little more about me.

My name is Nudge…


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my new version. ****I kept it sorta the same, but then I changed. I anyone reading this is/knows a beta-reader for Maximum Ride stories, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, so I don't own MR.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Iggy's POV

I walked into Nudge's room—not exactly sure what I was going to say to her, probably make up some excuse that had to do with my newly renewed eyesight—when I saw it. I was pretty sure it was a diary. In Nudge's room, _Nudge's_ diary.

There was so much I wanted to learn about her. Maybe if it said who she liked I could punch his face in.

I walked over to the purple notebook holding all her secrets. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself.

_Dear Diary, _

_Okay, I'm starting this because I like someone. I like Iggy._

I nearly dropped the notebook. My love since _cages, _finally liked me back. I wanted to read more. I could hardly lower my eyes, but it took more to _not_ look. I'm sure if you had this opportunity and you liked the girl for 7 years-practically ever since you met her- you would do the same thing.

_He's so sweet and caring, although he does creep me out sometimes. It's like he can tell where everything around him is. And he's BLIND! A_ bit_ scary! I'm glad that today isn't a match day, which means that me writing this isn't a complete waste. I first started to like him around 6 months ago when I was looking at some celebrity blogs._

I have to admit that I felt a bit hurt. I love her for 7 years and she likes me for half of one. That is, until I read the next couple sentences.

_I noticed that Iggy was way cuter and had way better hair than any of them. Also, he can cook really well. Oh, and he can be really sweet!_ _I CHANGE MY MIND! It was then that I admitted my feelings to myself, I liked him way before. I'm a total (no, not our dog) Iggy lover._

'_Kay, bye._

_Nudge, the bestest of us all!_

I flipped open to another page to read more and have proof that this wasn't an awesome dream. Although I don't actually like to read, because I wasn't used to it yet, being blind for so long.

_Dear Diary, _

_I noticed something today. Well, first of all, Iggy is HOT! Okay, that part wasn't new, but today I noticed that Iggy has something wrong with squeaky things. There was a mouse by his foot earlier and it squeaked, then Iggy yelped and jumped away. Everyone pretended not to notice and forgot about it, but I knew that it wasn't because mice were gross, because Iggy has touched way grosser stuff with Gazzy. Another thing I noticed is that Iggy should smile more. I know that would be something you would think would be more accurate for me to say about Fang, but Iggy's smiles are fake._

_Nudge, the bestest of the flock!_

I grinned and flipped to the most recent page. It was from this morning.

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday was the day that—when we were at the school , and I was totally pissed. Do you want to know why? Well, Iggy's been sneaking looks at me for a while, but he didn't do anything for me. He did absolutely _nothing_! Well whatever. I was only internally pissed anyhow. NO ONE can know any of this because I don't want to be rejected. He obviously doesn't like me because he didn't get me anything. I have to hide my real thoughts and feeling when needed, which is why I'm actually happy I started writing in this absurd little thing. This is probably how Max feels all the time, being the leader and all. She should have a diary too._

_Nudge_

I sat, staring in shock at the book in front of me, my mind pondering over what was in there. Nudge had _never_ acted like that before. She was always so tough, cute, and talking! If she felt that way she would say so… normally. That was why I admired her. And to be honest, this didn't change my feelings for her, possibly it made me love her more. She was actually human.

I went to Fang and my room and laid down on my bed.

* * *

A little bit later we were all in the backyard. I just happened to have been staring at Nudge for around an hour. Fang tapped on my shoulder and nodded in Nudge's direction.

"Go tell her."

I personally had no idea how Fang knew, but I was thankful for him telling me to. Gazzy, who had somehow come out from behind me nodded and added,

"Yeah, go do it before Max comes out of the house." He cackled. Then I did too, remembering the bomb we made and planted in Max's room. She was currently in the bathroom taking a shower, but when she opened her pants drawer… she would have to take another one. Yeah, I would have to talk to Nudge before she took my life…

I walked over to Nudge.

"I-read-your-diary-so-i-know-you-like-me.-I-like-you-too." I blurted out nervously. Somehow she understood what I said and fainted.

"Good going man." Fang said, a smirk faintly visible on his lips.

I hit my head against the ground 10 times. _'What is wrong with you'_ I asked myself.

Five minutes later

Nudge groggily sat up. She then buried he face in her hands.

"This is so embarrassing…" She mumbled. Then I kissed her. It was the best experience ever. 100 times bliss. I pulled away eventually. I probably had a goofy grin on my face, 'cuz that's how I felt. She didn't pull away.

"Where does…where does that put us?" I questioned.

"We could always pretend that it didn't happ-" I kissed her again.

"How about this," I asked, she stared at me. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and we were about to kiss again.

"About time!" Angel said. Then Dr. M walked in, followed by a furious Max covered in goop. Oops. Maybe I didn't time that right. I just gave Max two things to be mad about. And her temper came from Dr. M. I hope I live to tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review. I'll start this off and be nice. I want just 1 review. All it takes is for one person who is reading this to write me a message. Please! I also will take idea's for this. NO FLAMES! I'm a delicate person. Remember about the beta-reader thing. Later.**


	4. AN CONTINUED! please read

**AN-**

**I'm planning to add more chapters to this, but I don't think I can do it yet, so it'll be coming soonish. BY THE END OF FEBRUARY! I promise I'll try! Try not to kill me if I don't. I don't really have a computer to work on. There's my iPad and my mom's laptop because the family computer's bogus and doesn't work.**


End file.
